body of years
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Sus historias, sus vidas, han terminado. Pero no ellos. [Gen]


**Disclaimer:** The Promised Neverland le pertenece a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu.

 **Summary:** Sus historias, sus vidas, han terminado. Pero no ellos.

 **Pareja:** Yuugo/Dina implicado. Puede leerse en plan ot3 si entrecierras los ojos.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers de los últimos capítulos. Headcanons. Self-indulgent mess. OoC gratuito.

 **Notas:** pueden arrancar la headcanon de que estos tres eran el fullscore trio de su generación de mis manos frías y muertas.

* * *

 **body of years**

 _It's just a body of years, now a pile of bones_

* * *

 **I**

Al principio sus vidas se resumen en una ilusión de libertad y de un hogar que los hizo felices. Son niños que crecieron juntos como una familia, a cargo de aquella mujer que amaron como a una madre, sin que la falta de lazos de sangre les impidieran ver al otro como sus hermanos. Son niños jugando a las atrapadas, corriendo por los bosques cercanos al orfanato Glory Bell, creyendo que tienen un mundo de infinitas posibilidades a sus pies.

(Viviendo una mentira bien planificada, desde los cimientos.)

Son Yuugo y Lucas con sus discusiones estúpidas acerca de cualquier nimiedad; de que si fue por culpa del otro que terminaron siendo atrapados en medio del juego o cosas así. Y es Dina con su infinita paciencia y deseos de que acaben con sus peleas; que los tres son los mayores del grupo y, por lo tanto, deberían de llevarse bien y ser amigos todos, para así poder cuidar mejor a sus hermanos y hermanas más pequeños; o al menos eso dice, eso es lo que cree.

— ¿Están peleando otra vez? —les dice en un tono de reproche, casi como decepcionada, el ceño un poco fruncido y su boca formando un mohín. Y ambos no pueden evitar sentirse un poco culpables, a decir verdad; de brazos cruzados y negándose aún a voltear a ver al otro.

Entonces ella los convence de hacer equipo esta vez y ser quienes los capturen. Ellos aceptan renuentes y, oh, resulta que al final sí hacen un gran dúo, en completa sincronía cuando se lo proponen, como si se tratasen del mecanismo de un reloj. Y dejan atrás todas esas peleas ridículas; pasan a no ser sólo hermanos, sino verdaderos amigos.

Y los tres siguen juntos, volviéndose más unidos con los años; rodeados de risas y alegrías que, años más tarde, se verían empañadas con la verdad.

Pero, por ahora, sólo son niños en medio de un juego infantil, en un mundo del que no son conscientes de la realidad que se oculta más allá de la (relativa, falsa) seguridad del orfanato.

* * *

 **II**

Es algo curioso eso de crecer, llega a pensar Yuugo. Cómo la manera en que percibes o sientes ciertas cosas o situaciones llega a cambiar, incluso la forma en que ves o piensas acerca de los otros cambia, para bien o para mal. Por supuesto, en su caso al menos aquello último no ha variado en gran medida; él sigue queriendo a Mamá (que aun entonces continua siendo su madre y nada más, por ahora) y a cada uno de sus hermanos y hermanas, sigue considerando a Lucas como su mejor amigos y, por supuesto, también a Dina—

A Dina a quien desde hace un tiempo deja de ser capaz de mirar sin sentir cierta calidez extraña y desconocida en el pecho. A Dina con su mirada amable y sus sonrisas tan gentiles, y a él le resulta inevitable no quedarse viéndola más de la cuenta en medio de sus juegos, admirando su risa y sus cabellos de espiga revoloteando al son del viento. Se pregunta si ahora se sentirá distinta la sensación de sus manos de flor contra las suyas, o si sería igual que cuando eran más pequeños, más inocentes y con menos vergüenzas e inhibiciones. Las mejillas le arden y Lucas no tarda en notarlo, soltando una carcajada limpia que sólo empeora su vergüenza.

— ¿En serio? Si te gusta sólo ve y dile.

—C-Cállate, ¡mira quién habla!

Eso logra aminorar su risa y sus comentarios, al menos por el resto del juego, en el que se esfuerza por distraerlo con otros asuntos; pero no evita que durante el día le siga dando miradas extrañas y casi cómplices cada vez que los tres están juntos. Es como un milagro que Dina se mantenga ajena a todo el asunto, por lo menos. Es mejor así. No lo decepciona en realidad el que ella no lo sepa o el no tener el valor para sólo " _ir y decírselo_ ", como tanto le recomienda Lucas. Se siente normal que sea de esa forma, después de todo; por más que han crecido, siguen siendo un grupo de mocosos con mucho tiempo por delante (eso creen).

Él es feliz sabiendo que Dina es su amiga, que es parte de su familia; no alteraría eso por nada.

Lucas deja el tema en paz por algunos días y él llega a creer que lo ha olvidado. Sin embargo vuelve a mencionarlo una mañana en la que Mamá les pide a ambos que se encarguen de preparar la mesa para el desayuno.

—Sabes, se me ocurrió algo hace un rato —musita una vez que son dejados solos, llamando su atención. Lucas esboza una sonrisita y él ya puede imaginarse de qué se tratará aquello, mas no alcanza a detenerlo antes de que siga hablando—; cuando por fin le digas a Dina lo que sientes, supongo que tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme a hacer de mal tercio entre ustedes dos, ¿no es así?

Lo dice como si la idea le hiciera gracia, como si sólo tratara de molestarlo, sin embargo Yuugo puede notar el temblor en su sonrisa, la duda en sus ojos. Resulta raro, casi chocante, en realidad, el verlo actuar así. No es normal, simplemente.

—No seas ridículo, eso no va a pasar —termina por replicar, acomodando los platos sobre el mantel—. Especialmente porque no pienso decirle nada a Dina, así que ni te preocupes por eso. No pasará —agrega, sin poder evitar que se asome un leve rubor en sus pómulos.

Porque, incluso si ocurriera, está seguro de que ninguno de los dos llegaría a pensar siquiera en dejarlo de lado. Que llevan tanto tiempo siendo ellos tres juntos, los mayores, que le cuesta imaginar una realidad distinta. Que ambos son sus mejores amigos y nada afectaría eso. No se lo dice, claro, sería extraño y terminaría aún más avergonzado de por sí. Lucas se le queda viendo, ligeramente sorprendido, antes de asentir y volver a sonreírle, el asunto aparentemente resuelto de una vez por todas. Lucas deja de mencionarlo, aunque el que de repente insista de más, de vez en cuando, a que él haga equipo con Dina durante sus competencias y juegos no puede ser coincidencia.

No que Yuugo le reclame acerca de eso, en realidad.

* * *

 **III**

El ambiente está plagado de silencio mientras se encargan de los últimos deberes de limpieza en el comedor, antes de ir a la cama.

Aquel día otro de sus hermanos pequeños había cruzado las puertas del orfanato, con destino a una vida nueva junto a una familia cariñosa. El resto se ha despedido entre lágrimas y sonrisas melancólicas, felices por él pero a la vez tristes a causa de su ida y, en el fondo, un poco celosos de no haber sido ellos los elegidos para ser adoptados, sin embargo las dos primeras emociones (aquella felicidad y tristeza simultanea) eran mucho más fuertes. Ahora los más jóvenes se preparan para dormir, mientras ellos tres barren el suelo del comedor y acomodan los asientos previamente utilizados por sus hermanos, cabizbajos, sus charlas cotidianas eclipsadas por el tumulto de emociones producidas por la despedida pasada.

Yuugo observa por el rabillo del ojo cómo Dina se detiene, deja su escoba a un lado momentáneamente, afirmándola contra la pared, se arregla el flequillo y voltea a verlos a ambos disimuladamente; como si quisiera decirles algo pero, a la vez, no deseara romper aquel tranquilo —aunque melancólico— silencio en que se había sumido.

— ¿Está todo bien Dina? —pregunta, lo suficientemente en alto como para terminar llamando la atención también de Lucas, que termina de acomodar bien una de las sillas y se vuelve a mirarlos a ambos.

—Sí, todo está bien —asegura Dina inmediatamente, pareciendo algo avergonzada de haber sido atrapada o de que su preocupación resultara tan obvia—. Es sólo que he estado pensando… —espera hasta ver que tiene la atención de ambos, antes de continuar—. Durante estos años varios de nuestros hermanos y hermanas han sido adoptados y nunca hemos vuelto a saber de ellos —su boca se tuerce en un gesto triste—, ni una carta o una visita. Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero casi se siente como si se olvidaran de nosotros.

Las manos de Dina se cierran en torno a su falda, arrugando la tela. Yuugo muerde su labio inferior y Lucas desvía la mirada, se dan cuenta de que Dina ciertamente tiene razón. No pueden recordar con exactitud la cantidad de hermanos a los que habían visto marcharse y, sin embargo, aparentemente, ninguno de ellos había vuelto a tratar de contactar con el orfanato. La verdad es que no se habían detenido a pensar en eso antes, pero resulta algo raro una vez que lo meditan.

—Es un poco triste, ¿no creen? —Inquiere Dina con un tono suave— A pesar de que crecimos juntos… Se supone que somos amigos, _familia_ , ¿verdad? Y aun así… —traga saliva, sus manos abandonan su falda y comienza a juguetear con ellas en un gesto nervioso—. Oigan ustedes creen… ¿creen que nos pasará lo mismo? ¿Que al irnos nos olvidaremos el uno del otro, y también a Mamá y a los demás?

Sus últimas palabras los sobresaltan a ambos, una pregunta que ninguno creyó que tuviesen que responder alguna vez. Y es que los tres saben que, incluso si no son adoptados, ya sólo les queda un poco más de un año antes de que cumplan los quince y les asignen un nuevo hogar, una nueva vida. Y la visión de aquel futuro nunca les había parecido tan cercana, o aterradora. Un pasaje hacia lo desconocido.

—No será así —dice Lucas de repente, el rostro curiosamente serio para un chico de su edad—. O, al menos, no tiene que serlo. No sabemos por qué los demás no han vuelto a contactarnos, pero nosotros no tenemos por qué hacer lo mismo. Incluso… incluso si terminamos viviendo en ciudades distintas o países distintos, yo sé que aún querré hablar con ustedes y volver a encontrarlos, de ser posible.

Yuugo esboza una sonrisa, y es quizá en un acto de valentía que estira una mano hasta alcanzar una de las de Dina y sostenerla, sorprendiéndola (y a Lucas también por lo que alcanza a notar) y haciendo que ella voltee a verlo. Suprime el impulso de ruborizarse y retractarse de su accionar lo mejor que puede. Se traga la vergüenza y sigue adelante.

—Opino lo mismo —musita, su sonrisa ensanchándose un poco—. Sé que nunca querría olvidarlo, ni a Mamá ni a nuestros hermanos y mucho menos a ustedes, y tampoco olvidaría todo lo que hemos vivido aquí. Somos una familia y nada, ninguna circunstancia, debería de cambiar eso. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, Dina.

Ella lo mira unos momentos antes de sonreír, cualquier miedo o inseguridad que antes hubiese sentido parecieran haber sido borradas casi completamente, como si ella creyera ciegamente en lo que ambos le han dicho (como si creyera en _ellos_ ). Dina extiende su mano libre para agarrar la de Lucas, que la acepta sin vergüenzas y sin dudarlo. Los tres de pie, uno al lado del otro, usando los mismos uniformes blancos de siempre y bajo el mismo techo en el que han estado desde que tienen memoria. Se miran el uno al otro y sonríen, sinceramente.

—Entonces es una promesa —sentencia Dina por lo bajo, como si fuera un secreto que sólo ellos pudieran oír, una de esas frases que parecía un crimen total el pronunciarlas al oído del resto del mundo.

Una promesa de siempre estar ahí para el otro, de _ustedes siempre serán mis amigos, siempre serán mi familia_ , una promesa acerca de encontrarse sin importar las distancias terrenales que lleguen a separarlos. Una promesa que están decididos a cumplir.

(Son muy jóvenes aún para saber, claro está, lo fácil que pueden romperse las promesas.)

* * *

 **IV**

El libro se resbala de entre sus manos temblorosas y aterriza sobre el pasto con un golpe. El sonido que produce parece hacer reaccionar a los chicos y chicas presentes, algunos comienzan a murmurar palabras incoherentes y los más pequeños se echan a llorar, confundidos, sin poder (o querer) terminar de convencerse de la _verdad_. Yuugo los ve desmoronarse y él mismo se rompe un poco, el dolor de tener los ojos abiertos a la realidad que los rodea es demasiado como para asimilarlo tan rápidamente. Que la seguridad del orfanato era una mentira, que el amor de Mamá era una mentira, que sus vidas eran una mentira, que la idea de ser adoptados y tener un futuro era una mentira. Todo, todo. _Su mundo entero._

Dina deja escapar un sollozo, las piernas le tiemblan y pareciera que está a punto de caer sobre sus rodillas debido al peso de la verdad sobre sus hombros; empero, se mantiene lo más fuerte que puede mientras aprieta a John contra sí, en un vano intento de consolarlo y ayudarlo a tranquilizarse. La mano de Lucas se posa sobre su hombro, como para estabilizarla, incluso si su propio rostro se encuentra mortalmente pálido, tanto así que Yuugo casi podría compararlo con el blanco inmaculado de sus camisas. La visión de ellos dos, los mayores, tratando de ignorar su propio miedo en pos de los demás, es lo que lo impulsa a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Tenemos que huir.

Es una frase corta y que bien podría sonar hasta redundante o estúpidamente obvia en una situación así, pero el resto alza sus miradas hacia él como si no hubiesen esperado que alguien viniera con la idea, que alguien se _atreviera_ a proclamar aquella posibilidad. Lo miran y sopesan el impacto de sus palabras, los más jóvenes secan sus rostros empapados por las lágrimas, casi avergonzados, y a Yuugo le parece que todos han adquirido un aspecto más maduro de repente— tal como si ya empezaran a verse obligados a crecer.

Lucas y Dina lo miran también y él les devuelve la mirada, los puños apretados a los lados y los labios fruncidos en una línea. Ellos asienten y es un pacto implícito de que los tres se encargarán de sacar a su familia de ese mundo infernal, de librarlos de las garras de esos… de esos " _demonios"_ , costara lo que costara.

Sería difícil, pero al menos saben que existe un hombre en el que creen que podrán confiar. Y es un bolígrafo que Yuugo sostiene dentro de su bolsillo y el nombre de William Minerva repitiéndose en su subconsciente. Dándole esperanza.

* * *

 **V**

Contemplan a su alrededor con las respiraciones agitadas y los corazones desbocados, a aquel bosque que les parece sacado de un cuento de hadas o de alguna de las ilustraciones que solían admirar en los libros del orfanato— en la _plantación_. Entonces miran a su alrededor, a sus hermanos, a su familia, con sonrisas enormes en sus rostros agotados por las ultimas semanas de planeación. Algunos no pueden evitar soltar lágrimas de alegría, de alivio; completamente opuestas a las que derramaron el día del descubrimiento. Otros comienzan a reír entre su llanto, a abrazar a quienes tienen más cerca. Es un júbilo colectivo y no podría ser de otra manera, cuando finalmente han escapado y son libres.

Dina les echa los brazos al cuello y ambos la reciben, estrechándola sonrientes, recargando cada uno su mentón en sus hombros, escuchando su risa de algodón de azúcar, tan melodiosa incluso en medio de las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos, igual que de los de ellos. Los tres se sostienen con fuerza en una abrazo de a tres personas que podría resultar raro o incómodo, pero que no lo es, para nada. Se siente natural. Cálido.

Y están tan felices. Una clase de felicidad que hace mucho no habían experimentado.

Pero no tienen tiempo que perder, eso lo saben. Porque sí, lo han logrado y han escapado pero, ciertamente, no saben los peligros que podría haber en ese mismo bosque o si Mamá o algún demonio podría salir a sus búsquedas. Deben apresurarse y seguir moviéndose, guiarse por aquellas coordenadas mostradas por el bolígrafo, encontrar cualquiera que sea el lugar que éstas les indican, hallar a Minerva y entonces—

Entonces estarían un paso más cerca de poder alcanzar aquel futuro soñado, donde pudieran crecer y seguir adelante, todos juntos.

* * *

 **VI**

Yuugo lanza un suspiro mientras termina de secarse el cabello con una de las muchas toallas que encontraron. Llevan apenas algunas de horas en el refugio B06-32 y, luego de no haber encontrado a William Minerva como había esperado que harían, decidieron recorrer el lugar y dar cuenta de algunas de las habitaciones que en éste habían, hasta que llegaron al baño y optaron por tomar turnos para asearse (lo tenían muy necesitado luego de los días que tuvieron que pasar recorriendo aquel bosque). Esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras ve a John corretear junto a un par de niños más, luciendo emocionado de tener la oportunidad de finalmente vestir algo diferente a sus habituados uniformes blancos, se ha colocado un chaleco sin mangas a cuadrillé que le queda ligeramente grande y no podría estar más feliz.

A él, por su parte, le alegra el hecho de que todos han podido llegar a salvo a ese escondite, donde ningún demonio podría herir a su familia, nunca más.

—Hey Yuugo —escucha la voz de Dina a sus espaldas y se da la vuelta.

—Dina —la saluda, colgando la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Continúan caminando por los pasillos del refugio, charlando un poco. Yuugo no puede evitar reparar en lo súbitamente mayor que luce Dina usando las ropas que encontraron en el refugio; aquella camisa blanca y pantalón negro que le quedan un poco anchos pero que, en lugar de que ese detalle la hiciera lucir pequeña, producía el efecto contrario. Quizá fuera porque es la primera vez que la ve usando ropas distintas —y la primera vez que la ve usando pantalones, de hecho—. A sus ojos le parece que ella parece completamente distinta a aquella niña que alguna vez los viera a él y a Lucas con los ojos empañados de pena, las manos estrujando su falda con fuerza, preguntándoles si acaso llegaría el día en que se olvidaran el uno del otro. Ahora puede ver lo mucho que ha crecido, toda la fuerza y la voluntad que esconde tras su rostro gentil, y el corazón le pesa un poco en su caja torácica (los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar, supone.)

Se pregunta si él también produciría aquella impresión (la de haber crecido, incluso en contra de su voluntad) vistiendo aquel conjunto nuevo.

—Todos están tan contentos —comenta ella de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Estamos a salvo y es gracias a ti Yuugo —él se ruboriza un poco ante aquella declaración y ella sonríe suavemente—; de no haber sido por ti, y también por Lucas, es posible que no nos hubiésemos atrevido a _hacer algo_. Es gracias a ustedes que podemos seguir viviendo. Ustedes nos salvaron.

—También es gracias a ti —la interrumpe y Dina parpadea un par de veces, desconcertada—. Sé que todos parecen haber concordado en que yo sea el líder o algo por el estilo, pero no por ello me llevaré todo el crédito por la situación. Si tú no hubieses estado ahí tampoco hubiésemos podido lograr nada, Dina. Estaríamos perdidos sin ti.

—Eso no…

—Sí, es verdad —replica, esforzándose por no acabar con la cara completamente roja—. Tú misma solías decirlo; que tanto Lucas como tú y yo somos los mayores, somos quienes deben proteger a los demás y lo hemos hecho, los tres juntos. No te menosprecies así.

—Los tres juntos… —Dina repite en un murmullo, sus labios curveándose ligeramente con algo así como una nostalgia alegre, como si recordara algo.

Yuugo sonríe a su vez. Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad, después de todo Dina siempre ha sido algo así como el balance perfecto en el grupo, la hermana mayor a la que todos siempre acudían para ser escuchados o consolados— más aun durante aquellas duras semanas tras la revelación de lo que solía ser su verdadero destino, su propósito (el no ser más que comida); ella siempre se esforzó por mantener una sonrisa y una expresión serena para que así los demás pudieran hallar un refugio, conservar la calma— incluso cuando ella misma temía y sentía el dolor de la traición a flor de piel. De no haber sido por su presencia, por su fortaleza, sin duda alguna se les hubiese hecho mil veces más difícil asimilar las circunstancias y hacer algo al respecto. Y, incluso después de haber logrado escapar de Glory Bell, ella sigue tomando aquel papel protector con cada uno de ellos— casi de la forma en que una _verdadera_ madre actuaría, llega a pensar Yuugo, con cierta tristeza.

—Vamos a seguir adelante —dice, más bien para sí mismo.

Dina parece estar a punto de agregar algo, pero entonces son interrumpidos por una ligera risa que ambos reconocen inmediatamente. Se topan con Lucas, acompañado de algunos de sus hermanos, mirándolos con una sonrisita sospechosa, su cabello aun notoriamente húmedo a causa del baño.

—Si ustedes par de _tortolos_ han terminado de hablar, entonces podrían ayudarnos a ordenar los dormitorios, ¿no creen? —comenta y el resto de los niños apenas contienen la risa.

Yuugo siente el rostro arder e incluso Dina se ha ruborizado ligeramente ante su _especifica_ elección de palabras. Lucas vuelve a reír ante sus expresiones y los presentes lo acompañan, ya no pudiendo aguantar las ganas por hacerlo. En cosa de un par de segundos Yuugo se encuentra a sí mismo persiguiendo a Lucas por los pasillos del refugio, siendo seguidos de cerca por el resto de sus hermanos. Terminan por entrar a uno de los dormitorios, cayendo en medio del desorden de almohadas y sábanas que los más pequeños provocaron al tratar de ayudar. Yuugo agarra una de las almohadas y golpea a Lucas con ésta, entre reclamos por andar diciendo esas estupideces en frente de todos. Recibe como única respuesta un quejido sobreactuado y el que Lucas siga riéndose, optando por coger otra de las almohadas y defenderse. Entonces, más temprano que tarde, el resto se une, la habitación se llena de carcajadas infantiles e incluso él mismo termina por echarse a reír, el rostro aun enrojecido pero ahora por motivos diferentes. Acaban hechos un enredo de sabanas y plumas salidas de los almohadones y—

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelven a sentirse como los niños que (en el fondo) siguen siendo.

* * *

 **VII**

Llevan algunos meses ya viviendo en aquel refugio y se han acostumbrado poco a poco a aquel modo de vida. La comida no es un problema cuando han aprendido a cazar y a plantar sus propios vegetales en el huerto; han descubierto un sistema de auto-destrucción y un almacén secreto lleno de una cantidad y variedad impresionante de armas; gracias a la biblioteca del refugio han aprendido un montón acerca del mundo en el que viven, del sistema de las granjas; conocen cada habitación como la palma de sus manos, sino es que mejor.

William Minerva aún no ha aparecido. Le restan importancia (aunque en el fondo se sientan defraudados); mientras todos estén juntos y a salvo nada más importa, en realidad.

Pero Yuugo no puede evitar pensar que se están quedando estancados. El punto de haber escapado de Glory Bell era el de poder acceder a un futuro en el que vivieran libres, en el que pudieran crecer, y; aunque la vida en el bunker no es mala, para nada, el tener que vivir escondidos no es precisamente lo que él podría considerar libertad. Quiere que sean capaces de vivir en un mundo en el que no tengan miedo del día de mañana, de las decisiones que tomarán. Lograr ir al mundo humano, todos juntos.

Toca el lomo de los libros puestos en fila con la punta de los dedos. Lleva al menos una hora prácticamente encerrado en la biblioteca y teme que en cualquier momento Lucas, Dina o alguien más aparezca buscándolo. Pero al menos debe de tratar de encontrar _algo_ , alguna manera de poder ir al mundo humano, alguna instrucción dejada por Minerva o por cualquier otro, una señal, _cualquier cosa_.

Toma uno de los libros y lo abre en una página al azar, levantando un poco de polvo que lo hace estornudar y dejar caer el libro. Se agacha a recogerlo y se percata de que entremedio de una de sus páginas había un sobre, se apresura a abrirlo inmediatamente y leer su contenido; su corazón resonando emocionado en contra de sus oídos.

…

— ¿A08-63? —cuestiona Dina sosteniendo el mapa que él les ha traído.

—Goldy Pond —explica él, una sonrisa emocionada esbozándose en su rostro—. Es el lugar al que Minerva dice que debemos ir si nuestro objetivo no es sólo vivir en un lugar seguro, ¡no puede ser para otra cosa que para ir al mundo humano!

En el fondo John deja salir una exclamación de sorpresa, el resto, en cambio, lo mira con una expresión entre desconfiada y fascinada. No los puede culpar, han pasado tanto tiempo viviendo allí que es normal sentir algo de miedo por lo que pueda esperarles afuera. Sin embargo él está convencido, y cree firmemente, que aquella es una oportunidad que de ningún modo pueden desaprovechar.

— ¡Vamos todos! —Exclama, alzando un puño al cielo— ¡Hacia el mundo de los humanos!

Sus gritos de ánimo desatan la reacción general. Ellos aceptan su propuesta, contagiándose inmediatamente de su optimismo innato. Porque al final también anhelan aquella vida de libertad que las palabras escritas por Minerva les prometen, y que ahora empiezan a sentirse más fuertes que nunca.

(La paz antes de la tormenta.)

* * *

 **VIII**

El cielo estrellado lo saluda en cuanto abandona la casa en la que han decidido dormir, todo el grupo junto en una sola habitación con apenas el suficiente espacio para respirar, no es que se quejen, es mejor así; luego de lo que han tenido que pasar, ciertamente no podrían soportar el estar toda la noche separados. La brisa primaveral le revuelve el cabello, él la ignora lo mejor que puede mientras sube al techo de la casa contigua, sentándose lo más cómodamente que puede sin perder el equilibrio, sería desventajoso el que terminase con un hueso roto en un lugar así.

Dirige su mirada al cielo, aquel cielo artificial lleno de estrellas artificiales, y lanza un suspiro. Nunca había odiado tanto el cielo como aquella noche.

Aquel día los demonios no aparecieron y es muy probable que el siguiente tampoco lo hicieran; resulta casi hasta gracioso el que esos monstruos tuvieran la "decencia" de darles días libres, casi podría reír— excepto que no, no es _ese_ tipo de gracia. Al final habían escapado de una prisión sólo para terminar en otra, más directa y peligrosa; tres reglas: música, monstruos, sobrevivir; pobre del que no las comprendiera a tiempo. Goldy Pond, el lugar en donde habían concentrado todas sus esperanzas, no era más que una maldita reserva para cazar humanos. Habían caído directamente en la trampa de los demonios, ya fuera que Minerva lo hubiera sabido o no.

Y fue él quien los guió a aquel lugar, quien los llevó alimentando aquella esperanza y anhelo por ir al mundo humano, sólo para acabar en un infierno peor que el que habían dejado atrás. Tomó la decisión incorrecta y ya no había marcha atrás, ahora lo único que puede hacer para enmendar su error es conseguir que su familia escape y que todos vuelvan al refugio y olviden por completo aquella amarga experiencia y entonces— entonces—

—Oye —Yuugo voltea al oír la voz de Lucas, sorprendido por no haberlo escuchado subir, más aun cuando se da cuenta de que no viene solo y que Dina también está ahí—, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo me encontraron? —pregunta a su vez, volviendo su mirada al cielo.

Lucas y Dina se sientan cada uno a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus brazos rocen con los suyos al moverlos, un contacto que de alguna forma lo ayuda a sentirse menos solo.

—Te vimos salir de la casa, y no es como que haya muchos lugares a los que hubieras podido ir —es Dina quien responde, con un tono suave, como si no quisiera sobresaltarlo—. No quisimos que estuvieras solo.

Yuugo no responde, se queda con los ojos perdidos en un punto lejano allá en ese horrible cielo falso. Lucas y Dina comparten una mirada preocupada.

—Realmente deberíamos ir a dormir, ¿no se supone que mañana haremos nuestro intento de escape? —dice Lucas en voz baja, como si quisiera evitar que alguien más los escuchara, precavido incluso si no hay nadie más allí.

Él sigue sin responderle, sin encontrar las palabras.

—Yuugo —lo llama Dina, posando su mano ligeramente sobre la suya, la más próxima a ella—, dinos qué ocurre. Somos tus amigos, no queremos verte así, no es… normal en ti.

Traga saliva con fuerza, empieza a sentir cierto ardor en los ojos y trata de cubrirse el rostro con la mano que tiene libre, sin embargo Lucas se le adelanta y lo agarra de la muñeca, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Se muerde el labio inferior y su vista se nubla, Dina le aprieta la mano y él baja el rostro, incapaz de poder ver a ninguno a la cara.

—Yo los traje aquí —musita, la voz le tiembla inevitablemente—. Es por mi culpa que estamos en ésta situación, ¡es un milagro que hayamos sobrevivido las ultimas cacerías, _pero_ …! No tendríamos que haberlas vivido en primer lugar si no hubiera encontrado esa estúpida carta— si no hubiera insistido en que viniéramos a este lugar. Yo—

—No había forma en que alguno de nosotros supiera qué clase de sitio era Goldy Pond —replica Lucas rápidamente—. Todos aceptamos venir aquí, sabiendo que existían posibilidades de que algo ocurriera. Tú no nos obligaste a nada. Nosotros también queríamos hallar a Minerva, poder cruzar al mundo humano. Hubiésemos terminado abandonando el bunker tarde o temprano.

—No es tu culpa —añade Dina decidida, luciendo incluso algo molesta, como indignada—. ¡No es tu culpa y nadie cree que lo sea! Yuugo tú siempre nos has protegido, si estamos vivos es gracias a que tú nos has impulsado a seguir adelante. Gracias a eso es que hemos podido ser fuertes, todos juntos. Tú mismo me dijiste que no menospreciara lo que he hecho, así que, que no se te ocurra a ti hacerlo.

—Tú nos inspiraste, a todos. No sólo porque seas nuestro líder, sino porque eres nuestro hermano, nuestro amigo —señala Lucas, con una voz tan gentil que bien podría hacerlo llorar.

Sólo que ya lo está haciendo, en realidad; las lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas sin que él les diera permiso, ajenas a sus deseos de no derrumbarse, ni siquiera en frente de ellos. No nota el momento exacto en el que Lucas y Dina afianzan el agarre que tenían sobre sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él sin pena alguna, haciendo lo mismo entre ellos con sus manos libres. Se mantienen en esa posición, sosteniéndose el uno al otro mientras Yuugo deja salir toda la frustración y la rabia contra sí mismo que llevaba sintiendo desde que terminaron en ese lugar, hacía ya tantos días que se sentían peor que meses. No emiten palabra, pero se acurrucan contra el otro un poquito más hasta que sienten como si respiraran el mismo aire y sus corazones latiesen al mismo ritmo. Es casi consolador.

—M-Mañana —empieza a decir Yuugo, sin romper la unión de sus manos o tratar de separarse—, definitivamente vamos a escapar de este infierno. Los protegeré sin importar qué. Es una promesa.

Ni Lucas o Dina le responden. Poco sabe él que, en el fondo, ambos (y también el resto de sus amigos) han decidido ya que serían ellos quienes le protegerían a él en ésta ocasión, sin importar las consecuencias que eso pudiera traerles.

Unos minutos después los tres vuelven a entrar en la casa y siguen sin emitir sonido alguno incluso cuando se recuestan sobre el mismo colchón, de una manera que no habían hecho desde que eran muy, muy pequeños. Se quedan dormidos los tres lado a lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que ninguno llegase a caerse de la cama, sus manos aun entrelazadas débilmente. Duermen y sueñan con tiempos mejores, tiempos más simples, nublados de mentiras y de felicidad.

* * *

 **IX**

El pecho le duele horrores; puede sentir como los pulmones le arden y hacen que cada respiración se le vuelva más dificultosa; las lágrimas no dejan de aflorar de sus ojos, causando que sea más difícil ver bien el camino; pero no se detiene, no se detiene, no se detiene. Sigue corriendo y corriendo y corriendo—

 _« ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ _»_

Al final los cazadores furtivos sí habían aparecido ese día, los atraparon en medio de su intento de escape y—

No les quedó otra opción que seguir corriendo, tratar de defenderse de alguna forma— sólo para fallar miserablemente.

Son las imágenes de sus hermanos y hermanas cayendo uno tras otro tras otro _tras otro_ como si se tratasen de moscas, de criaturas indefensas frente aquellas bestias hambrientas y sin misericordia alguna. Es el recuerdo de sus sonrisas temblorosas y sus palabras de aliento ( _sigue adelante, sobrevive_ ) mientras se sacrificaban para que él continuase huyendo, _él_ que se suponía que debía de ser quien los protegiera a ellos, quien los salvara de esos monstruos. No al revés. Todo menos eso—

Es el recuerdo de Dina—

(—Vete, ¡rápido!

« _No, Dina, no, por favor no hagas eso_ »)

Dina y su enorme paciencia y su sonrisa amable; Dina y sus ojos llenos de una voluntad inquebrantable de la que ella ni siquiera tenía conciencia completa; Dina y cómo siempre ponía el consuelo de los demás por sobre el de ella misma; Dina y su actitud a veces tan maternal para con los demás. Dina y su cuerpo manchado de sangre y el cómo él la sostuvo, pudiendo _sentir_ como la vida se escapaba de ella sin que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo; sólo aferrarse a ella antes de tener que dejarla atrás junto con los _cuerpos_ del resto de sus amigos, aquel "demonio"— _Lewis_ observándolo todo, calando el fondo de su alma con su voz y movimientos sádicos. Buscando provocarlo y hacer que participara en su juego enfermizo de cacería.

Es el recuerdo de Lucas—

(— ¡Vete ya, Yuugo!

 _« ¡Lucas…!_ _»_ )

Lucas y sus estúpidas peleas de antaño (que nunca creyó que llegase a extrañar tanto); Lucas y la sincronía que siempre parecía acompañarlos; Lucas y su determinación y la forma en que puso su fe en él en todo momento (incluso cuando él mismo empezó a dudar), en que podrían salir adelante, dejar ese lugar, _vivir_. Lucas y cómo, pese a todo, se quedó atrás, solo, para hacer frente a Lewis y que él pudiera escapar en su lugar, gritándole que corriera, tal como los demás hicieron. Y él lo hizo, salió huyendo como un cobarde, sabiendo que dejaba a su mejor amigo a merced de una muerte segura, todo por su propia debilidad. Por sus decisiones e ideales estúpidos que causaron todo aquello en primer lugar.

 _« ¿Por qué yo fui el único…?_ _»_

(Es injusto, _tan injusto_ )

Está vivo gracias a ellos, a todos ellos; eso lo sabe, no cree poder olvidarlo nunca. Su familia está muerta, sus cuerpos desgarrados y desparramados como si fueran basura allá en los confines de los bosques de Goldy Pond. Las personas que más le importaban, a quienes prometió— _juró_ que protegería y terminó fallándoles, una y otra vez.

Y aún puede escuchar sus voces, aún puede verlos, observándolo con sus miradas llenas de un afecto sincero, de deseos de que al menos él lograra sobrevivir.

Y lo hizo, sigue con vida, ¿pero a qué costo? ¿ _A qué costo_?

Ellos están muertos y—

Todo por su culpa.

Cae de rodillas al llegar a la localización del bunker, la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente y los labios secos y agrietados entreabiertos. La cabeza le da vueltas, se acuclilla y vomita, incluso si no tiene nada en el estómago que hubiese podido expulsar.

Entonces, con el aroma de la sangre de sus compañeros aun presente, nublando sus sentidos, se larga a llorar.

* * *

 **X**

Ya ha perdido la cuenta en realidad de cuantos años han pasado exactamente, a veces sus recuerdos se entremezclan y llegan a sentirse tan lejanos, que casi le parece que ocurrieron hace toda una vida. Pero entonces ellos se le aparecen, como visiones salidas de ensueño, con sus sonrisas eternamente jóvenes de niños que nunca lograron crecer; los ve en la cocina, en el comedor, en los dormitorios, en cada habitación a la que pasa y recuerda que, oh, ellos _sí_ existieron y cuánto los quiso a cada uno de ellos. Entonces desaparecen, dejando la habitación más helada de lo que estuvo en un principio y él debe hacer un esfuerzo por no vomitar o desmoronarse, cuando el recuerdo de sus rostros deja de resultarle algo cálido y reconfortante y pasa a sólo ser un tormento.

Se recuerda que no hay nadie allí en realidad (que no lo ha habido desde hace más de una década), que está solo, que ellos están muertos. Y todo por su culpa.

Él que sobrevivió gracias a ellos, que trae las manos manchadas con su sangre —incluso si no fue él quien los mató directamente, eso no quita que hubiese sido la causa de que estuvieran ahí, de que entregaran sus vidas—. Siente cierto escozor en la mano derecha, allí donde incluso ahora sigue trayendo puesto aquel guante negro que hubiese pertenecido a Lucas, y que él se llevó junto con el chaleco de John en un arrebato; se siente casi como si se la hubiera quemado o algo así, pero en el fondo sabe que es todo sólo su mente jugándole malas pasadas. El pecho le pesa, una opresión insoportable con la que ha tenido que vivir tantos años, pero a la que nunca terminaría por acostumbrarse.

Se repite a sí mismo que tiene que vivir, porque eso era lo que _ellos_ querían, querían que sobreviviese, que siguiera adelante; el que lo hiciera haría que sus sacrificios no hubiesen sido en vano al final. Tiene que vivir. Tiene que vivir. _Tiene_ —

La presión del cañón de la pistola contra su sien viene acompañada por una oleada de emociones, de desesperación, de arrepentimiento, de _terror_ , de (una especie de) alivio. Ruega porque ellos puedan perdonarlo, porque no será capaz de continuar, porque ya no puede hacerlo un día más, no lo soporta. Que por favor lo _entendiesen_.

Trata de consolarse con la vaga esperanza de que, quizá, vuelva a ser capaz de encontrarlos, de verlos nuevamente. Entonces—

El sonido de voces infantiles lo detiene, lo agarra por sorpresa, y lo que es más desconcertante es que no se trata de las voces que siempre escucha en su cabeza sino de unas que se le hacen completamente desconocidas. Suelta el arma y dirige su atención a las pantallas de la habitación que reflejan la imagen de un montón de niños caminando por los pasillos del bunker, portando uniformes blancos que hace años no veía, códigos numéricos tatuados en sus cuellos. Hace memoria y se da cuenta de que han de ser fugitivos provenientes de Grace Field.

Una especie de ira injustificada hacia esos mocosos llenos de esperanza aflora dentro de él, reemplazando cualquier crisis anterior. Nota como ellos parecen dirigirse exactamente a la habitación en la que se encuentra, probablemente alertados por el ruido. Perfecto, _él se encargaría de darles la bienvenida_.

…

Lo que pasa a partir de allí sucede bastante rápido. Termina por acceder a llevar a la niña Antena y al mocoso Ciclope a Goldy Pond; todos están convencidos de que encontrarán la forma de ir al mundo humano allí y él no hace nada por decirles la verdad que se oculta tras esa localización. Sólo los acompaña porque ahí encontrará la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de uno de ellos y, en consecuencia, de todo el resto de críos a los que no puede siquiera mirar sin que se le revuelva el estómago y las memorias lo atormenten.

(Y es que le recuerdan tanto a _ellos_ , a lo que _solían ser_ y—)

Pero entonces la niña Antena empieza a hablar acerca de querer salvarlo y demás estupideces, que insiste en querer conocerlo a él y saber su nombre; como si lo comprendiera, como si pudiera ponerse en sus zapatos y entender lo que siente. Y _tal vez_ podría. Es precisamente por eso que es a ella a la que más detesta, es tan asquerosamente parecida a lo que él solía ser que es casi como ver todos sus errores e ingenuidad encarnados en otra persona. No lo tolera. Sin embargo—

Sin embargo hay algo en sus palabras, en su deseo de que vivieran para ver el mundo que sus amigos tanto quisieron, que hace un poco de mella en él. Lo hace recordarlos a cada uno de ellos, a los nombres escritos con letra temblorosa en aquella oscura habitación destruida ( _María, Erica, Damian, Nicholas, Flore, Viviana, Abel, Pedro, Jatte, Mike, John,_

 _Lucas y Dina_ ),

recuerda las risas, la felicidad; recuerda lo que ellos deseaban para él, desde el fondo de sus corazones. Y en el como él les había pagado atormentándose a sí mismo por años, al final habiendo hecho que sus sacrificios fuesen en vano, en cierto modo y a pesar de que aquello había sido lo que menos quiso hacer.

¿Y ahora está a punto de dejar que otra persona muera a manos de Bayon, Lewis o cualquier otro?

Pero es muy tarde cuando finalmente le advierte a la niña Antena que no vaya a Goldy Pond— _ellos_ ya la han capturado. Apenas alcanza a evitar que se lleven al niño pelinegro, por más que éste se niega a dejar ir a su amiga y termina haciendo que lo guie a ese maldito campo de caza. Realmente no puede creer que volverá a entrar ahí, y parte de sí mismo se pregunta si en ésta ocasión también lograría salir con vida.

* * *

 **XI**

En definitiva, nunca se hubiese esperado que las cosas terminasen de ese modo.

Han transcurrido tres semanas desde que regresó al refugio junto a la niña Ant— junto a Emma y ella aún no ha despertado, su condición está estable por lo menos y han podido tratar sus heridas con éxito. Al final no sólo la habían rescatado y sacado de ahí, sino que, de paso, lograron destruir todo el lugar y matar a Lewis y al resto de los cazadores furtivos, lograron salvar a todos los niños ahí atrapados, quienes se dirigen a aquel refugio junto con Ray, y _Lucas_ —

Lucas quien seguía con vida, planeando la destrucción de aquel lugar; Lucas a quien volvió a ver tras todos esos años que pasó creyendo que también lo había perdido; y que ahora está de camino hacia el bunker una vez más. Es un pensamiento casi surrealista y que le cuesta terminar de asimilar; el que de verdad sigue vivo y que volverían a vivir bajo el mismo techo pronto. Su reencuentro fue tan acelerado debido a las circunstancias, definitivamente tenían cientos de cosas que decirse el uno al otro, de las que hablar; y ahora dispondrían de todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. La perspectiva le hace sentir ansioso, pero, curiosamente, no es una sensación desagradable.

(Porque es Lucas, después de tantos años…)

Escucha las voces de los niños más jóvenes mientras camina por los pasillos del lugar, habiendo apenas salido del cuarto donde Emma descansa y a donde había ido a echarle una mirada a su estado; y a diferencia de antes ya no le produce molestia el escucharlos— aún le falta acostumbrarse completamente, pero, ciertamente, ha habido un progreso en su relación con los niños de Grace Field desde que volvió de Goldy Pond.

Entonces ve a Thoma y Lani acercarse corriendo, haciendo un escándalo que no sólo llama su atención sino que la del resto también, en especial por lo que empiezan a exclamar a viva voz, sonrisas enormes en sus rostros.

— ¡Ray y los demás por fin llegaron!

Tras escuchar aquello se apresura inmediatamente a la entrada del refugio, que ya para entonces se encuentra apestada de gente, algunos de los niños de Grace Field también presentes tanto para recibirlos como para ayudarlos a transportar a los heridos. No logra divisar a Lucas. El corazón se le encoje instintivamente.

—Oye, anciano —Ray se le acerca, aun cargando con su mochila en la espalda y con los ojos cansados—. Si buscas a Lucas lo vi entrar a uno de los cuartos.

El mayor asiente, lanzando un suspiro.

—Emma está en el cuarto de enfermería, aún no ha despertado —le cuenta y Ray aprieta los labios ligeramente.

—Iré a verla —declara, dando un par de pasos antes de detenerse y voltear apenas un poco para agregar—… Gracias, por traerla a salvo. Cumpliste con tu palabra —se marcha sin esperar respuesta.

Yuugo se queda viendo en su dirección por cosa de un segundo antes de decidirse a seguir buscando a Lucas, preguntándose a cuál de las habitaciones habría ido. Probablemente aun recordase bien la ubicación de los cuartos más importantes del lugar, por lo que sabría ubicarse.

De repente se le ocurre—

 _Oh, no._

Va casi corriendo hacia la habitación en la está seguro que lo encontrará, para su mala suerte. Traga saliva y la mano le tiembla al momento de abrir la puerta. Se topa con Lucas de pie en medio del cuarto, observando las paredes; los _nombres_ escritos en ellas, las marcas trazadas con desesperación. El pulso se le paraliza por unos momentos. Lucas se gira a mirarlo, lentamente.

—Hey —musita y su voz le parece extrañamente cálida (tal como en aquella noche de hace ya tantos años, en la que él se comprometió ante ellos con una promesa que no lograría cumplir).

Siente un nudo formarse en su garganta y los ojos se le humedecen ligeramente. Porque Lucas está ahí, _realmente_ está ahí, y es una alegría indescriptible, ciertamente.

—Hey —la voz se le quiebra un poco, no que se moleste en tratar de ocultarlo, no cuando están juntos.

Y Lucas le sonríe con esa expresión tan familiar, pero hay cierta tristeza en su mirada que no pasa desapercibida, y él no tarda en entender que es debido al estado de aquella vieja habitación que sólo sirve como un reflejo de la manera en que había vivido todos esos años y a todo lo que estuvo expuesto. Casi podría sentir vergüenza, pero sabe también que Lucas no lo juzgaría; que él, más que nadie, lo entiende.

Así que ambos se quedan ahí, de pie, contemplando aquellos nombres tan familiares y nostálgicos pertenecientes a sus amigos, a su familia; y Yuugo puede saber igualmente que Lucas también ha pensado en ellos, constantemente. Ve la forma en que sus ojos se detienen sobre el nombre de Dina, subrayado, destacando en medio de todo aquel desastre; y sabe que él también ha pensado acerca de lo que los tres solían ser, de todas las promesas vacías que se hicieron ( _tan jóvenes y tontos_ ), y de lo que nunca volverían a ser, lo que no podrían volver a tener.

Pero se tienen el uno al otro nuevamente, tras tanto tiempo. Y eso es mucho más de lo que hubiesen podido llegar a soñar, cuando llegaron a creer que se habían perdido también.

Sus hombros se rozan a causa de la cercanía. Son un par de manos que se entrelazan, aferrándose a la otra con fuerza; como si volviesen a ser un par de niños dando sus primeros pasos en ese mundo podrido, peligroso y completamente desconocido; el contacto de la tela de ambos guantes dándoles una sensación de realidad. Resulta reconfortante.

—Ya estoy aquí.

( _perdona que haya tardado tanto en venir, perdóname por haber hecho que pasaras por todo esto solo._ )

Y Yuugo sonríe también, recargando de paso su cabeza contra el hombro de Lucas, casualmente. No puede evitar dirigir una corta mirada hacia el lado opuesto, hacia su mano libre, sabiendo que ahora ya no habría nadie allí que la tomara, que completara el círculo. Y sigue doliendo, pero es una clase de dolor que se le hace un poco más fácil de sobrellevar, teniendo a Lucas a su lado. Ya no debe cargar con el peso de sus memorias por sí solo. Ya no más.

—Bienvenido…

( _no importa, realmente ya no importa; porque estás aquí, porque estoy aquí, porque estamos juntos, porque estamos vivos._ )

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente que finalmente es capaz de volver a respirar.

* * *

 **XII**

Ocurren varias cosas durante aquel año y medio, y todo vuelve a sentirse para él como si se tratase de una vida completamente distinta. Una segunda oportunidad. Junto a aquellos niños y junto a Lucas; un nuevo tipo de familia que nunca creyó que podría volver a tener, una nueva razón para seguir con vida. Los ve crecer, los ve jugar, los ve sobrevivir; ve a Emma y a los demás aventurarse al mundo de los demonios para poder encontrar más pistas acerca de cómo abandonar aquella tierra corrupta de una vez por todas. El sueño se ve cada vez más cerca de poder ser realizado.

Entonces—

(Es una pena que no estará allí para verlo.)

Un escuadrón enviado por los Ratri los encuentra. Los niños logran abandonar el refugio (no sin sufrir un par de pérdidas), y Lucas y él deciden quedarse, pese a que los otros no quieran dejarlos atrás, dejarlos para que regresaran a las fauces del enemigo; es la mejor opción y lo saben. Todo con tal de que ellos puedan escapar a salvo, que siguieran con vida.

(En el fondo ambos saben que no saldrán de allí. Y lo aceptan.

Al final, aquel refugio lleno de memorias agridulces sería la tumba perfecta para ambos.)

Dan su mayor esfuerzo, luchan con todas sus fuerzas, tratan de aferrarse a la más mínima esperanza de ser capaces de vencerlos y volver a reunirse con los demás, de ver aquel futuro soñado; pero al final, simplemente, _no es suficiente_. Y entonces Lucas le dice que escape, que lo deje allí, que sólo será un peso muerto para él. Él no tarda en negarse, por supuesto; luego de haberlo abandonado en el pasado y haberse odiado tanto por ello, no podría siquiera llegar a considerar eso como una opción, bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque—

—Ya sea si vivimos o morimos, estaremos juntos hasta el final.

Y eso es lo que hacen, incluso cuando se ven acorralados y han de recurrir a su última opción. Y _duele_ , pero _está bien_ , porque Emma y todos ellos se encargarían de cambiar ese mundo, porque ellos serían libres y crecerían (a él le hubiese gustado poder seguir viéndolos crecer, seguir estando allí para ellos) y tendrían una vida _feliz_ , sin miedo. Está bien porque durante aquel año y medio él también fue tan feliz junto a ellos, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada, ni siquiera por la oportunidad de continuar con su vida, antes tan vacía. _Está bien_ —

Hay tanto de lo que se arrepiente, en el fondo. Tantas cosas que quisiera poder decirles a Emma y a Ray y a cada uno de ellos. Pero ya es tarde para eso, supone.

 _No quiere morir_ , honestamente— no cuando fue hace tan poco que comenzó a _vivir_ de nuevo. Pero, por ellos, podría hacerlo incluso con una sonrisa. Entregarse a la muerte, aceptarla.

Sólo espera que ellos sean capaces de perdonarlos a ambos por no regresar, de mantenerse fuertes, de poder sobrellevar la pena y mirar al futuro.

« _Mantente fuerte… ¡Emma!_ »

.

.

.

Despierta ante la sensación de ser movido por las manos de Lucas —un segundo, ¿ _manos_?—, su voz llamándolo, apresurándolo a que se levantara y— Oh, ninguno de ellos está vistiendo el uniforme de aquellos soldados, y el brazo derecho de Lucas está ahí nuevamente y en su rostro no hay ninguna cicatriz…

— ¡Mira! —Lucas le sonríe, emocionado y él alza la mirada, aun un poco confuso, desorientado.

Entonces:

 _Ellos_ se les acercan, riendo, felices; con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros eternamente jóvenes por lo que sufrió por tanto tiempo, a los que extrañó por tanto tiempo. Están ahí frente a ellos, dándoles la bienvenida, con sus mismas ropas de antes, libres de cualquier herida o sangre, libres de cualquier dolor o tristeza. El corazón se le oprime en el pecho y todo su cuerpo tiembla sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Chicos… —pronuncia apenas, su voz saliendo ahogada entre lágrimas que poco le falta por soltar.

Entonces la ve a _ella_ , con su misma expresión de amabilidad sincera y sus mismos cabellos de sol opaco, una sonrisa suave dibujada en sus facciones, aquella sonrisa que tanto echó de menos.

— ¡Dina…!

No intenta ponerse de pie, de todos modos sabe que no lo logrará, que su cuerpo está aún demasiado conmocionado como para responderle. Dina se arrodilla enfrente de él, colocando sus manos delicadamente sobre sus hombros, y él no es capaz de levantar el rostro ni de mirarla a ella o a cualquier otro; sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado, como si tuviera la necesidad de explicarse ante ellos.

—Es mi culpa, amigos… Al final terminé aquí mucho más pronto de lo que…

Pero Dina lo interrumpe y lo abraza y lo consuela, sus dedos increíblemente tibios enredándose entre sus cabellos— ella siempre tan maternal. Y él simplemente ya no puede contenerse y solloza silenciosamente contra ella, aferrándose a su abrazo.

—Está bien —le asegura, sin las más pizca de duda en su voz— Fue muy difícil, ¿no es así? _Gracias Yuugo_.

Casi podría empezar a reír entre su llanto, pero no lo hace. Siente a Dina estirarse y terminar por jalar a Lucas hacia ellos, y los tres se abrazan allí arrodillados en el suelo, ante las miradas tan felices, orgullosas, de sus compañeros. Y se siente tanto como antes que sólo pueden atinar a llorar por la conmoción, por la alegría; humedeciendo las camisas, la piel, el cabello de los otros; balbuceando palabras inconexas. Y es tan cálido y familiar, sostenerse los tres juntos de una forma en que nunca creyeron que podrían volver a hacer.

—Los extrañé tanto, a ambos —confiesa Dina con las mejillas empapadas y la sonrisa radiante, su tono de voz tan bajo como aquel que solía usar entonces, con aquellas palabras que parecían sólo un secreto entre ellos y nadie más.

Y no necesitan decirle que también la extrañaron porque ella ya lo sabe. Sólo se abrazan y lloran y ríen, y el resto de su familia termina uniéndose a aquel abrazo desastroso. Tan grato. Entonces

(sus historias, sus vidas, han terminado. Pero no ellos)

finalmente han vuelto a casa.

(Finalmente son libres.)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ahora, si me disculpan, me largaré a llorar en privado porque aún no supero que Yuugo y Lucas estén muertos.**


End file.
